


Losses

by alicept29



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comfort, Ellie opening up, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicept29/pseuds/alicept29
Summary: It wasn't the first time they opened up with each other.It wasn't the first time one of them was broken.It wasn't the first time one of them would fix the other.





	Losses

‘It’s alright, B..’  
Ellie was seated on the floor, her legs gathered up on her chest, held by her arms. Her head was lowered, almost touching her knees.  
She was sobbing so hard Nick thought she didn’t hear him.  
He had his arm leaned on her back, his hand was kindly rubbing her shoulder, touching the gray sweater she was wearing.  
‘It’s... it’s too much, Nick.’  
He was surprised she had actually spoken, and he didn’t know exactly what to say.  
‘I know it’s hard to you’.  
‘It’s not only hard. It’s something I bring with me every day.’  
Flashbacks of Qasim and Clayton crossed his mind.  
And that was only a part of the story.  
There were losses Nick wasn't aware of, losses Ellie had never spoken of with him.

This case had woken up feelings she had buried, made them come out, and Ellie felt broken again.  
They were used to work with death, and because of this they needed someone to feel safe with.  
In these years, she learnt it was right to let her feelings come out, because it wasn't good for her to keep them inside.  
It was okay if she let someone else see her pain.  
So nobody stopped her when she ran towards the elevator to go in the autopsy room, a place where maybe she could find some peace.  
She sat on the floor and the tears came out.  
She gathered her legs and lowered her head.  
After not so much, Nick got her.  
He froze, looking at his girlfriend being so vulnerable.  
It wasn't the first time they opened up with each other.  
It wasn't the first time one of them was broken.  
It wasn't the first time one of them would fix the other one.  
So he sat next to her.

'Talk with me, Ellie. Let me help you'.  
She raised her head and turned it towards him.  
Her eyes were filled with tears, her cheeks were wet because of the tears fallen.  
Nick kindly caressed her hair, and moved a lock behind her hear.  
‘Have I ever talked with you about Flynn?’  
He shook his head.  
‘He was my boss at NSA, he was very kind and sweet. He was like a brother to me.’  
Nick froze, he had already heard those words.  
‘He...was?’  
‘He was killed. When I helped NCIS with a case. I followed the investigation and he did the same. I was with Abby and... she got a call. From Gibbs.’  
She lowered her head, thinking of when she got the crime scene, and Flynn was dead.  
‘I’m so sorry, Ellie.’  
She sniffled, trying to keep the tears.  
‘Babe, it’s okay if it hurts. Hey, look at me.’  
She raised her head again, directing her hazel eyes towards his.  
He kindly grabbed her chin.  
‘I bring their memory with me.’  
‘I wish I could bring some of that load.’  
‘You do. When you kiss me, when you make me cuddle up on you, when you comfort me after a rough day.’  
‘Well, your smile is worthy.’  
That smile slightly appeared on her face.  
Nick’s hand was still on her chin, and his thumb went a little up, on her lips.  
She closed her eyes.  
Nick’s skin made her calm down.  
'You're precious, Ellie. You deserve the best.'  
Still with her eyes closed, she kneeled and buried her head on Nick's chest, hugging him.  
'I've got you, baby.'  
Nick's arms were a place where Ellie felt safe.  
'Bring me home' she whispered.


End file.
